godannarfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiriko Aoi
Kiriko Aoi is the busty boss & chief head scientist of the Dannar Base as well as the mother of Anna Aoi and the mother-in-law to both Goh Saruwatari and Shinobu Saruwatari. Appearance Kiriko Aoi is a fairly tall woman with gigantic, jiggly breasts, and a marvelous ass. She has reddish hair that goes down past her shoulderblades and is usually kept in a hairband. Her eyes are greenish-amber in color and wears triangular glasses. She typically wears a white dress type labcoat with buttons that can (thankfully) be easily popped free thanks to her enormous breasts, a purple dress/skirt underneath, pantyhose to cover her legs, and blue earrings. She is mostly seen either with a lit cigarette in her mouth or about to light one. Her breasts are very animated, demonstrating their ability to bounce when she walks, and jiggle incredibly during even the mildest movements. Her labcoat is also very tight, as when she spreads her arms, her boobs quickly pop the buttons off. She can also be seen multiple times assertively pressing a character's face into her boobs and squeezing them there. All the while, she never seems to display self-consciousness over her chest being so visibly prominent, instead displaying indifference or pride. Trivia *Kiriko's breasts, similar to almost all female characters in the series, are used as humor in certain sections. One popular example is in episode 5, when she breaks her coat open with her enormous boobs. *Her measurements are: **Bust: 94cm* - Waist: 59cm* - Hips: 87cm* - Height: 174cm* - Weight: ??? *Kiriko Aoi usually uses her cleavage as an extra pocket for things like her cellphone, zippo lighter and her menthol cigarettes of which she is clearly addicted to. *Despite her serious and harsh attitude at times, she has shown that she can be fun to be around, as well as be a loving mother and friend. *At times she can use her breasts to pop the buttons on her coat like bullets or she will clearly put her arms around your neck and hold you against her breasts while smiling. *In season 2, Kiriko changes her outfit to include a different labcoat, and a dress that completely covers her breasts. Gallery 4.jpg|Kiriko Aoi sitting in her daughter's dressing room while smoking and thinking 17.jpg|Kiriko Aoi talking towards her daughter about things while relaxing a bit and indulging herself 28358f1998e777a121db4b0a76583e93.jpeg|character sheet|link=https://simg3.gelbooru.com//images/28/35/28358f1998e777a121db4b0a76583e93.jpeg 4a4613cd47a6d533138630b65eec2133.jpeg|character sheet|link=https://simg3.gelbooru.com//images/4a/46/4a4613cd47a6d533138630b65eec2133.jpeg IMG 0127.PNG|Kiriko watching with her coat open IMG 0128.PNG|Kiriko yelling orders with her coat open IMG 0131.PNG|Kiriko grabbing her phone from between her boobs IMG 0126.PNG|Kiriko standing with her coat open. IMG 0125.PNG|Kiriko's coat buttons stretching before they pop off. IMG 0124.PNG|Lou crying into Kiriko's boobs. IMG_0211.jpg|Kiriko's coat buttons flying off revealing her colossal breasts. IMG_0201.jpg|Kiriko squeezing Goh between her boobs. Godannar AOI kiriko.gif|Kiriko reaching into her boobs to find her cell phone. 71e.gif|Kiriko's coat buttons ripping off to reveal her incredible jiggling boobs. IMG_0216.jpg|Kiriko in a bikini without a top on and with the bottom untied on the side of a truck. ezgif.com-video-to-gif (1).gif|Lou faceplanting into Kiriko's boobs and being pulled closer. ezgif.com-video-to-gif.gif|Kiriko's boobs bouncing as she yells. ezgif.com-video-to-gif (2).gif|Kiriko's open boobs jiggling as she moves. IMG_0218.jpg|Kiriko's unamused by her breasts being treated like toys. ezgif.com-gif-maker.gif|Kiriko's boobs jiggling with every step as she walks. * Category:Characters